Now that's cool
by emmalads2
Summary: She smiled a little and set those grass green eyes on me, making me melt. Shut up Soul! That is so not cool!


Now that's cool.

**Title:**_Now that's cool_

**Author:**_Emma Smith_

**Rating:**_T_

**Summary: **_She smiled a little and set those grass green eyes on me, making me melt. Shut up Soul! That is so not cool!_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own 'Soul Eater' Unfortunately, just the plot is mine._

**Soul: **_Yo, sorry I'm late I had a big lunch last night!_

**Maka: **_Soul! You idiot, sorry Emma, keep going, Ignore us while I Maka chop his ass!_

**Soul: **_Oh crap, please don't, that shit hu- OW what did I _just_ say!_

**You're such an idiot sometimes.**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I watched Maka as she sat eating the so called 'food' she's just cooked. She seemed to like it, I don't know how it just looked like a mush of…well…stuff on my plate. I took a hesitant bite and nearly choked on how hot it was "ARE YOU TRYNA KILL ME? IS THAT IT MAKA?" Maka sat laughing in her seat, hands on stomach bellowing laughter; I stopped my jumping about, calmed and watched her. She really does have a nice laugh, rather contagious. I joined her laughing fit as my eyes started to water with laughter I heard the door knock, making both me and Maka Jump.

"THE BIG BLACK STAR HAS COME TO ACCOMPANY YOU" Black star marched in as if he owned the freaking house, damn that kid annoys me sometimes. Tsubaki came in just behind followed by Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty, the famous Thompson sisters. Each and every one of them sat down in our already too small living room. They were already giving me a headache; can't we ever have time to ourselves?

A few hours later everyone left and my headache was about ten times the strength as it was before they came in, Maka seemed alright. She was sitting in her usual place, kind of suited her, like she should be there forever. Her ash hair flowing as she lifted her head and laughed again "Black star can be quite annoying, I'm not sure how Tsubaki does it, the poor girl. She must love him" She smiled a little and set those grass green eyes on me, making me melt. Shut up Soul! That is so not cool! I guess if I could help it, I'd stop feeling like this right? I guess I'm not sure if I wanted this feeling to stop, it's the best I've felt in years. She adds strength to my soul, in a different way than when we soul resonance. Oh how uncool am I right now, I let out a low chuckle as Maka gives me a confused look making me chuckle harder, apologizing I cleaned the living room as her confused look turned straight into a pissed off one, scared of being Maka chopped I cleaned in a hurry.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I sat and watched in bewilderment as my weapon and recently turned Death Scythe cleaned…I mean…he was _cleaning. _Soul finished quickly and was stood right in front of me as he said goodnight, kissing my forehead as he usually did (a totally uncool thing that no one other than us two were to know of it.) Sometimes I think I take Souls movements for granted, for such a klutz he can be very graceful and sweet.

I turned to go to my own bedroom as I caught glimpse of the kitten calendar that Blair had demanded we get, noticing for the first time that it was my 18th next week. Fuck, no doubt Papa would be there to make a fool of me, Also mother would not be there as she is still exploring, as much as she hates not being here for me her duty calls. I'm glad my friends will be here though, I've missed Kid and the others, Black star a little less as he can be so annoying!

Woke up bright and early and started making the breakfast that Soul would no doubt moan about and then eat it all. I'd just finished cooking as a drooling Soul wandered into the kitchen, slumped down on the wooden chair and started chowing down. I smiled at him as he ate. Soul really was something different and I wanted to savour this moment as I didn't have very many moments like this.

**Soul's POV.**

We set out to school, arguing about something small, which one of us had washed the dishes last night. Of course Maka says I never do them so she must have done them when in fact, I cleaned them as I was cleaning the living room.

We were late for class and Maka was pretty pissed at me for that as well, I let out a low chuckle, knowing there would be a lot more than the argument, later…a lot of Maka chops and a lot of shouting, hot. Stein, as crazy as ever let us get to our seats without throwing anything life threatening, well…yet, and class began, Kid sitting on the other side of Liz and Patty who were situated next to Maka and me, Black star behind us with Tsubaki…the way we liked it although the prat never ceased to annoy us. The kid was a good kid really, he just needed to learn that the world did not in fact resole around him like he so frequently thought. So very uncool.

I didn't really pay attention during class so I decided to pay attention to something else. The soul next to me, where she will stay forever, I smiled to myself sneaking a quick glance at my ashy hair coloured, flat chested totally gorgeous in every way partner, it was only four years ago we found out she was a weapon, choosing to stick with me, which I have been grateful for, I don't know what I'd do if Maka left to become a full blown weapon, not needing me anymore, her need for her weapon was what helped me cling to the shred of hope I have for us ever being together.

After class Maka was still in this terrible mood with me, she knows I cleaned the dishes, she's just pissed. I decided to leave her alone for a bit and head back to our room, where Blair was awaiting patiently for her cat food, of course she preferred human food but she also preferred to stay in her cat form. Once Blair was fed and content with herself I sat watching whatever shit was on the TV.

Before I even knew it, it was pitch black outside, taking a step toward the window looking out at the stars, god they looked cool tonight. Instantly my legs started taking me to the roof to get a better view of the stars, of course this wasn't a first for me going up to the roof at this time just to gather my thoughts. Just thinking while looking up at the stars, which take my breath away every time I see them, there they are, out on the roof you get a much better sense of the coolness of the stars as you can smell the night air. Getting that chilled feeling running my spine and liking it. I leaned onto the railing smiling up at the sky, wondering about each star and how many people are wishing the same thing as him at that very moment. _I need her, I want her and she doesn't have a clue. _My smile dulled a little but the stars still glittered in the sky, never changing as everything here changed constantly.

God knows how much time had passed when I heard the door shut behind me, Maka still pissed shouting "I just _KNOW _I cleaned that plate Soul, don't be such an ass about it!" I growled low and fought back, sure I loved the girl but she can really piss me off, Also arguing about how I was the one that cleaned the plate and how she never gives me credit for anything. She got pissed and started to storm away when she turned back and I could see the tears she was fighting back and hesitated before saying "Why are you always such a dick to me?" the tears fell freely now, I made my way towards and crushed her in a tight embracing whispering into her hair "Because I love you, You freaking idiot" I felt her arms tighten around me as she was sniffling into my jacket. I kissed her nose and chuckled deeply as my heart started to beat faster than before.

Time went to slow for the next few seconds as I drew my head in closer to Maka and eventually, eventually my lips met hers. She gasped not knowing how to react and then she tightened her grip further and returned the kiss with such a hidden passion I thought I'd explode, the kiss was over way too quick but we both took a step back and chuckled at each other.

Walking back to the room felt strange, good strange but Maka's hand fit right in the spaces between my fingers, her hand in mine felt right. I was quite content as we reached our room and I gave her a quick peck before closing the door to my bedroom. Jumping up and down (of course no one, not even Maka was allowed to see how uncool I'm being right now) Like a kid who had just been told he can have whatever he wants in a candy store. Falling onto my dead in exhaust and plain old giddiness, I fell asleep quick, a smile still on my face.

Waking up in the morning wasn't much different, remembering what happened the night before I quickly got up and changed, getting through to the kitchen where I can smell Bacon, Sausages and even some pancakes, this woman is trying to fatten me up. I swear. Nevertheless I ate every last bit and reached over the table, grazing my fingers of the back of Maka's hand, waiting to see how she felt…if she still felt like she did yesterday or if, god forbid, she was just angry and that's why it happened but she turned her hand and smiled down at the now intertwined fingers.

"SO IT'S HAPPENED, I WAS RIGHT TSUBAKI, WELL OF COURSE I AM, I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACKSTAR" Blackstar Bellowed as Soul shat himself and nearly had a heart attack while Maka and Tsubaki giggled "YEAH YOU LAUGH ALL YOU WANT SEE WHO DOESN'T GET ANY OF THIS-"motioning to myself "-ALL DAY!" So of course that wasn't serious, I'm so whipped it's kind of sad, Maka stopped giggling and gave an evil grin "Yeah right, you couldn't go two second without me" Quick came the Maka chop that I avoided by grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to me "Think you've got that backwards, love*" kissing Maka lightly. The bloody brat knew me better than anyone else of course she's be able to see my wavelength. She's have known my feelings from the start right? Even now that I'm a Death Scythe.

The crashing sound was wrong to our ears, we were all just laughing, what had just happened. Who or what are we going to deal with now, I let a low growl out at the thought of it hurting Maka or any of my friends, we were all ready and waiting for a fight as we turned around to see what stood I front of us. Ready for anything.

**A/N: **_So I've probably fucked up their personalities really, really badly. I know. It's my first one and I'm usually really rubbish at personalities anyway, Hope you enjoyed, Tell me if you want another chapter or anything._

_*_ Ok, So I totally understand Soul would probably never say 'Love' in reference to calling Maka love (I also know it's terrible and I shouldn't do it but I hate to think of Soul calling Maka babe, which is what he'd probably call her so If you wish to substitute 'Love' for 'Babe' that's fine.


End file.
